


Krem and Seek

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: The Bull's Chargers lose Krem after a night of drinking. Krem helps them find him.





	Krem and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> All the fault of this [tumblr post](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/173046432613/elfsplaining-the-stray-liger-the-bulls).

“Hey, Krem?”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Dalish is asking if I’ve seen you.”

“Tell her no.”

Bull tilted his head to the side, where Dalish was hanging on to his arm for dear life.

“Nope. Haven’t seen him.”

“Dammit, he'sh around here shomewhere! Gimme a hand!”

“C’mon. Maybe he’s in the gardens,” Krem said as he slid in between her and Bull, winking at Bull as he slung her arm around his shoulders.

“Why’d Krem be in the gardens?” Dalish blinked at him, first one eye, then the other, then both at once. Well, almost at once.

Krem shrugged, staggering and nearly losing Dalish as her knees gave out.

“He likes the flowers. See you, boss!”

Bull waved as they wove off. Rocky intercepted them halfway cross the courtyard.

“Found him _*hic*_ yet?“

“Knock it off with the hiccups. You’ll shcare him off!” Dalish whispered, loud enough for the entire courtyard to hear.

“Yeah. You’ll scare him off,” Krem agreed. He tucked Rocky under the other arm and started dragging them in generally the right direction.

“Get some water in them before you put them to bed!” Bull called out after them. Krem’s hand flapped in something resembling a wave from where it sat on Rocky’s shoulder.

Bull stood watching until they rounded the corner. “To good fights and bad drinks! That’s my Chargers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
